According to different sensing modes, touch panels may be divided into four types, namely resistance-type touch panels, capacitance-type touch panels, infrared touch panels, and acoustic touch panels. The capacitance-type touch panels are widely used due to such advantages as accurate and sensitive in positioning, good in touch feel and long in service life.
A one glass solution (OGS) touch panel and an on cell touch panel are two common touch panels. In the OGS touch panel, a touch structure is arranged on a protective substrate outside a display panel, so that a touch substrate is separately formed, and then the touch substrate and the display panel are laminated together. In the on cell touch panel, the touch structure is arranged on a surface of a side, of a counter substrate (for example, a color filter substrate) in the display panel, away from an array substrate. Whether the OGS touch panel or the on cell touch panel faces problems that development cost is high, technological process is complex, the mask is used for many times, and a bridging contact is poor in visibility.